Sjabloon:This Is How It Goes Down (Pink, 2008)
I hear my name, I hear the trash you're talking, In your sleep, the secrets that you're keeping, A chick, this smart Did you really think you could keep her in the dark? Does she purr? Does she make it hard Hard to speak? Does she dress the part? I'm sure she'll take some getting used to, Brother she will never be me Feel the burn, take a spin, Suck the poison out of me, I'll make your beg, I'll make your come, To your senses if you keep, Up the shit, take the hit, Dig the grave This is how it goes down, This is how it goes down, Gonna run, gonna scream, Gonna crawl down on your knees, When you realize that no one's gonna measure up to me, Doesn't matter cause I'm over it now, This is how it goes down, This is how it goes down I'm gonna rage, Stay out really late, Gonna hang, with all my friends you hate, I may try that three-some, Better late than never, And better without you This is your future as I see it, You will be homeless, bald and broken, She will have left you when she finds out who you are, You're nothing but an extra, and baby I'm the star Feel the burn, take a spin, Suck the poison out of me, I'll make your beg, I'll make your come, To your senses if you keep, Up the shit, take the hit, Dig the grave, This is how it goes down, This is how it goes down, Gonna run, gonna scream, Gonna crawl down on your knees, When you realize that no one's gonna measure up to me, Doesn't matter cause I'm over it now, This is how it goes down, This is how it goes down Suppose this is how the story goes but ever since that door closed, I've been going down (down), the dream, in the pink got me nauseous, I should've grown more cautious, and clever, whatever, you never find a dude with better head game and, You can take that both ways, You laughing like I'm playing with your fingers up like OJ, Missy you would have a three-some without me, I'll pull an OJ, and text you some incriminating pictures from my old days Feel the burn, take a spin, Suck the poison out of me, I'll make your beg, I'll make your come, To your senses if you keep, Up the shit, take the hit, Dig the grave, This is how it goes down, This is how it goes down, Gonna run, gonna scream, Gonna crawl down on your knees, When you realize that no one's gonna measure up to me, Doesn't matter cause I'm over it now, This is how it goes down, This is how it goes down Feel the burn, take a spin, Suck the poison out of me, I'll make your beg, I'll make your come, To your senses if you keep, Up the shit, take the hit, Dig the grave, This is how it goes down, This is how it goes down, Gonna run, gonna scream, Gonna crawl down on your knees, When you realize that no one's gonna measure up to me, Doesn't matter cause I'm over it now, This is how it goes down, This is how it goes down Somebody done lied to you, Because you're not such a big shot dude, You might wanna rethink it through, You should've asked me I would've told you the truth Somebody done lied to you, Because you're not such a big shot dude, You might wanna rethink it through, You should've asked me I would've told you the truth